


When We Were Younger

by SuperFluffyWolf



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Vlogging rpf, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Babysitter AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princey agrees, Rating May Change, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Warnings May Change, Young virgil is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFluffyWolf/pseuds/SuperFluffyWolf
Summary: Patton's wedding was something that Virgil was both excited for and terrified of. He feared losing his brother, but knew he was in good hands. Logan was a good guy who made mostly good decisions.





	When We Were Younger

**Author's Note:**

> Just as I promised one week later! Go me (for once).
> 
> You guys are awesome and I hope you like this. My fiance and I both thought up this idea and we really love it. They haven't had a chance to read it yet though. I already know how I want to start the next chapter too.

Virgil looked into the full-length mirror and sighed a bit; he was not ready for this. There would be so many eyes on him. He tugged at the suit he was wearing and shook his head; he felt stiff and uncomfortable, nothing like he was supposed to be feeling, after all, it was the wedding.

His older brother, Patton said it would be fine and he knew Virgil would be happy, but the darker man was not feeling it really. He didn’t understand how Patton could be bouncing off the walls in excitement. Of course, Virgil was happy that the other was in love, but he hadn’t even been eighteen for a full month yet so there was no way he could understand.

Tugging at the suit jacket he sighed again; he really hated dressing up like this. It was not him at all. He missed his hoodie where he could hide in his own clothes. He snorted, realizing he’d promised to make himself look presentable and looked at the bangs covering his face.

 _Well, it’s now or never._ Virgil grabbed the nearby tub of hair clay, something that would keep it in place without making it crunchy and tacky, and slicked his hair back, leaving a small bit of volume. He looked himself over and snorted. He hated it, but he’d promised.

There was nothing he could do at this point and made sure his tie was secured. He really did hate the mostly white idea; he was glad he could convince Patton to lose the jackets and have a rainbow of undershirts with white ties. He, of course, was wearing purple; a reverse rainbow.

He applied his normal makeup, only adding a winged eyeliner before moving himself from the mirror to check on Patton. He knocked with the back of his knuckles, “Patton? How are you doing?” He spoke as he walked in as to alert the other of his entrance.

Patton was trying to put on his own makeup, but his hands were shaking, his nerves frayed and on the verge of tears.

“Here, let me help, Patton.” He smiled a little, turning Patton towards him. “Nervous, huh? No worries, Pat. You can do this. You’ve been together for five years; if he was going to leave, he would have already left.” Virgil chuckled a little, putting on the other’s liner and blush.

“I’m sure he’s more nervous than you are, Pat. Don’t worry, it’s your big day. Just remember: He wouldn’t have asked you if he didn’t want to. You know Logan, he doesn’t do anything without proper research.”

Virgil gently brushed Patton’s hair, making sure it fell perfectly before spritzing it into place. “You’re the best brother I’ve ever had, Virgil.” The emotional man sniffled, refusing to let his nervous tears fall.

“I’m your only brother, Pat.” Virgil smirked a little when the other pouted; Virgil wasn’t very good at taking compliments. He’d lived most of his life believing everyone hated him or at most tolerated him (aside from Patton at least), so believing a compliment would be a little farfetched.

The younger of the two put Patton’s glasses on the man fit to be wed. “You look beautiful. You’ll do great and you’ll take his breath away.” He was trying to help his brother, but he honestly didn’t know what he was doing. Patton had been gone from his life for about eight years and when he came back he had a fiancé.

Patton and Virgil had been working on rekindling their bond and it didn’t take long for Patton to get under his younger brother’s crab shell that protected him from the world.

The march cue came on and Virgil held his hand out to Patton. “Come on, your soon-to-be-husband is waiting to see you.”

Patton took the hand and was led to the alter to the sound of a church organ. When they got to the front, Virgil handed Logan Patton’s hand with a nod before standing by his brother as his ‘brides maid’.

The ceremony was beautiful, flowers and pedals everywhere, friends and family crying in joy for the two lovebirds who finally tied the knot. Virgil couldn’t help but look around and almost snorted out loud when he saw that the one person he had invited (he of course asked if he could) didn’t show up at all.

 _Figures._ He took a silent and calming breath, releasing it. He didn’t need _him_ anyway.

“…By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you lawfully wedded husbands. You may kiss your groom.” The room exploded in cheers as Logan and his brother kissed, laughing a bit as their glasses hit with a loud plastic noise.

The young man didn’t even notice he’d been spacing out, but he clapped with a smile, happy to see his makeup work on Patton basically be cried off. Patton could be a bit emotional, especially when he was overly happy and was just super stressed.

The two nerds cut their cake, occasionally smiling at one another with their teeth on full display. Virgil was sure he’d never seen Logan so happy. They were perfect for one another.

He grabbed a glass of wine and a slice of cake (which was half chocolate and have vanilla) before sitting himself down at a table. He was a little depressed, despite his brother’s happiness.

His boyfriend had chosen to do something without him. _Again_. He pulled out his phone and glared at the messages on it.

[Nial: Hey, where are you? Wanna come over? ;) ]

Virgil’s fingers wrapped tightly around the phone. The asshole forgot.

[Why aren’t you answering your phone? :( ]

All he could do was roll his eyes. _What did I even see in him…?_

[Are we fighting again?]

 _Obviously_.

[Text me when you stop being a pissy bitch.]

 _Pissy bitch?!_ He was furious. He had half a mind to call the other, but he didn’t want to hear his stupid voice. Everything grated on his nerves. It was time to end this nightmare. They’d only been together for a couple of weeks, nothing serious, and Virgil was yanked around so much he had whiplash. He was **done**.

 _[We’re through. By the way, I’m not a pissy bitch. I’m at my brother’s fucking wedding that I invited you to. But I never want my brother and his husband to ever have to meet you.]_ With the push of a button, Virgil immediately felt relieved. He sat back and sipped at his glass, scrunching up his nose as the liquid immediately dried up his mouth and tasted like stale crackers mixed with sand turned water with a dash of alcohol.

 _How can people drink this garbage? It’s disgusting._ He put his phone back into his pocket and pushed away the wine, picking at the cake. It tasted fine, but he wasn’t high energy like everyone else seemed to be and he definitely wasn’t in high spirits.

His eyes scanned the room of people lazily. He knew most of the people here, and ones he didn’t recognize he was sure he would know by name. Patton was a talker after all. He looked over the faces of the people he knew and saw a strangely familiar face.

“…No way…” He mumbled, standing up. He wasn’t usually one for approaching people, but he had to know if that was who he thought it was. He had the _same_ smile.

He made sure the other wasn’t in a conversation before he spoke. “Excuse me?” He said questioningly.

The man swiveled around, an elegant twirl with one hand on his hip. “Yes?”

“Is your name… Roman?”

The man seemed bewildered. “Yes but… how did you know that?”

Virgil wished he had his hoodie on and not this stuffy suit he promised he’d wear.

“…You were my babysitter.”

**Author's Note:**

> No worries guys. I plan to write in this after I finish up the other story. Between updates I'll also be trying to work on other things as well so I have a good stock of things to upload, though I do think I have some stuff ready/just about ready to go.
> 
> Leave a comment down below if you'd like!


End file.
